jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JJL Chapter 91
|next = |colors = JoJolion }} is the ninety-first chapter of JoJolion and the nine hundred thirty-eighth chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary Yasuho and Tooru both notice the rain and start to head inside. As soon as Yasuho brings up the photo containing Mitsuba and the Head Doctor, Tooru mentions he took it for a commemorative event just before an examination, before offering his assistance to her. Yasuho sends Paisley Park into the telephone lines before asking Tooru to take her to the Higashikata Estate, as ambulances and police cars behind them rush to a park elsewhere in Morioh. Tsurugi discovers Ojiro and Makorin’s death whilst reading the newspaper, his face distorting similarly to how it did after his frightening encounter with a mother and her baby. Mitsuba notices Tsurugi leave the room in a panic and reads the murder article that caused Tsurugi to break down, as well as an article on Josuke and Rai's new status as wanted criminals. She is shocked at both of these articles and ponders the series of mysterious coincidences that have occurred surrounding Tsurugi, Jobin, and Satoru Akefu Afterwards, she heads to the kitchen and begins cutting up a carrot, before noticing Satoru himself walking past the window. Immediately after noticing him, she cuts two of her fingertips off due to Satoru's ability "knocking" her knife into her fingers but reattaches them thanks to Awaking III Leaves' arrows. Accidentally knocking over a bottle of cooking oil in the process, the fire on the stove increases greatly and a pot filled with water begins to rapidly overheat, sending a blast of scalding water directly into Mitsuba's face. However, Mitsuba manages to deflect the blast with Awaking III Leaves. Hearing the noise from the attack, Tsurugi crawls into the room to see what is wrong, but as the rain above them begins to leak through the roof, a droplet lands just above his nostrils and creates a crater in his face. His body rapidly twists and contorts as he explains that he is now under the effect of the Rock Disease. He tells his mother not to worry, as the Higashikata family will overcome any obstacle in their way, and passes out. Mitsuba wails in anguish as Jobin looks on in horror from the hallway, and the rest of the Higashikata family rushes in to find out what has happened. As the Head Doctor walks into the University Hospital for his lecture on Regenerative Healing, Josuke regains consciousness and immediately uses Soft and Wet to knock out the police guard watching over him. He claims a small victory, as he is now one step closer to finally meeting with Satoru, but his worries are far from over - Satoru's Stand activates, sending the guard's unconscious body flying into Josuke. The signs outside of TG University Hospital state that the lecture will be occurring on the same day of (at least) Josuke waking up, meaning that it is the day of the New Rokakaka harvest. Appearances |Name7 = Wu Tomoki |Status7 = |Av6 = RaiAv.png |Av7 = DoctorJJL.png |Av8 = TsurugiAv.png |Name8 = Tsurugi Higashikata |Av9 = MakorinAv.png |Name9 = Minor Characters#Maako Kitani |SName9 = Maako Kitani |Status9 = |Av10 = OjiroAv.png |Name10 = Ojiro Sasame |Status10 = |Name11 = Jobin Higashikata |Name12 = Norisuke Higashikata IV |Av11 = JobinAv.png |Av12 = NorisukeAv.png |Av13 = DaiyaAv.png |Name13 = Daiya Higashikata |Av14 = HatoAv.png |Name14 = Hato Higashikata |Av15=JoshuAv.png |Name15=Joshu Higashikata }} |Name3 = Paisley Park |Av1 = Soft&WetAv.png |Color2 = JJL2 |Av2 = DoctorWuAv.png |Av3 = Yasuho Stand2.png |Av4=SatoruStandAv.png |Name4=List of Unnamed Stands#Satoru's Stand |SName4=Satoru's Stand |Status4 = |Av5 = Awaking3LeavesAv.png |Name5 = Awaking III Leaves |Status5 = |Av6=PaperMoonKingAv.png |Name6=Paper Moon King }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Chapters